1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a first case and a second case, which are coupled to each other to define an external appearance of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus refers to an apparatus including a display panel on which an image is displayed. Examples of a display apparatus include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and the like.
A display apparatus includes a first case and a second case, which are coupled to each other in a front-and-rear direction. A panel assembly including a display panel is mounted between the first case and the second case. The first case has an opening to expose a front surface of the panel assembly to the outside.
To enable inter-coupling of the first case and second case, the first case is provided with bosses and the second case is provided with holes. Specifically, each boss integrally extends from an inner surface of the first case and has a screw-fastening hole, and, and the hole of the second case is configured to allow a screw to penetrate therethrough and be fastened through the screw-fastening hole.
Accordingly, as a screw penetrates through the hole of the second case and the screw-fastening hole of the boss of the first case after the second case covers a rear surface of the first case, inter-coupling of the first case and second case is completed.
Recently, to improve the external appearance of the display apparatus, the display apparatus is being developed to reduce a width of a front rim surface of the first case as much as possible.